villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Friscoal
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Friscoal page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thesecret1070 (Talk) 00:09, January 29, 2010 Whats up? 22:36, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey. Groxiuos 23:20, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Hero Tournament Now on heroes wiki, the very first hero tournament! Head here to sign up! Groxiuos 22:10, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Hm... Hmm... 135 edits... and all of them in user battles... Groxiuos 23:52, February 18, 2010 (UTC) yeah... with the way it was rising, I was hoping it'd be closer to 150 sooner than it was. Hmm... GMer's beware. Well, if you look at the first User Battles page, and take a glance at some of the battles Arbiter has participated in, including the one right now with Secret, you'll find that he regards himself as an all-powerful god who cannot die. My page Contact 01:30, February 19, 2010 (UTC) *face palms myself*, I see know. I guess I didn't pay to much attention though since his posts didn't effect me directly. Angel (don't take any offense to this, please, Angel, since we've tried to start on a new leg here) stood out to me when I shot him in the face and didn't get a reaction, and when he tried overriding Control's power (one that was built up on over several posts and agreed on by both users) by blinking. GMers can become a pain for me to deal with, allied or not. I don't know if that's just because I don't like playing with powers, or if it's just a fun sucker for everyone else. I know how annoying it can be. Especially when Arbiter says, "Your attacks do nothing." Sometimes you can counteract it with BS moves of your own, just to show to GMers how annoying their own moves can be. The attacks often do nothing for two reasons- One, there is a flaw in the statement that the attacker makes, that contradicts an earlier action. Two, it contradicts the stroyline I try to provide. And Saber, you are ''quite annoying when ''you ''fight. I won't claim I haven't GM'ed in the past though. No one complains to the Secret though. He's been unaffected by more attacks than the rest of us combined. not that this is any of my business but I just want to go on record as saying if I've ever done GMing it was unintentional Inferno Pendragon 02:31, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I'd say you are really good at not GM'ing. Arbiter 02:34, February 19, 2010 (UTC) well I try to limit my "godlike" powers - despite Inferno being (in a sense) kind of a god.. of course the danger is sometimes I get carried away - at any rate I just thought I'd add my thoughts is all. Inferno Pendragon 02:38, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Well attempting is always nice :D, i think the closest i could get to powers is my new were-character I've yet to fight with, but it's based more off myths then anything else, and I've always enjoyed fables like that. I actually tried using powers in the beginning of "4 horsemen" in User Battles 2, but lost intrest in that battle too quickly... I mostly hate GMing though because it take from the overall story. I think Secret has a cool thing going, because he plays fair from what I've seen, has weaknesses but also has immense power. Also a very cool storyline. BTW, if I'm being a jerk on the User battles, you either ticked me off or I'm just attempting to play the character on how I veiw him, because I don't agree with all of Tulwar's moral's so far. (Ex: I'm really glad Arbiter healed me, but Tulwar is pretty mad.) Go check out free for all battles for a physics fail, thanks to GMing by Angel :D If you find me annoying when I'm fighting you, Arbiter, tell me why and I will try to make it less of a habit. My page Contact 02:48, February 19, 2010 (UTC) basic rule I have with Inferno is this: just because he can destroy a universe doesn't mean he should *chuckles* - and I'll just leave it at that. I do admit I GM sometimes, not as bad as another, but I do. Yeah, I've heard variations of that before, lol. I'm ok with GM moment's, when their called for: IE, plot starters, plot twists, or maybe even to make a cool intro, but even these can be iffy. CHOP SUEY LYRICS (Edited to take out repeated lines, Great song look it up) *EDIT!! moved from my User page, to my Talk Page Wake up Grab a brush and put a little, makeup Hide the scars to fade away the, shakeup (Hide the scars to fade away the) Why'd you leave the keys upon the table? Here you go create another fable You wanted to Grab a brush and put a little makeup You wanted to Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup You wanted to Why'd you leave the keys upon the table? You wanted to Father, father, father, father Father into your hands, I commend my spirit Father into your hands Why have you forsaken me? In your eyes forsaken me In your thoughts forsaken me In your heart forsaken me, oh I don't think you trust In my self righteous suicide I cry when angels deserve to die http://www.elyrics.net/read/s/system-of-a-down-lyrics/chop-suey!-lyrics.html What I take from it... You really need to listen to the song to understand it, and the feelings behind it. While you listen to it, think of the sacrifices of men who knew that their unselfish actions would lead to death. A Self Righteous suicide, but in many holy books (including the Bible) people read and infer suicide will damn you, or is unforgivable. (There is also many things that contridict this, and it COULD be argued to say there's exceptions, it's all what you take from your readings) I beleive suicide is wrong, but if something is really '''that' bad in your life, or you just have some chemical inbalance, I'd say it's not their fault and that others are just as much at fault for not helping their situation. : This is the kind of things I like thinking about, and I consider it a important aspect of my life, which is why I'm posting this right here on my Talk Page, and I want you to add to the list below. Who has done wrong for greater good? Who put their own life on the line for your's or other's? IF you don't feel comfortable post, don't. If you do then add as many people you'd like. If you want you can post your User Name afterward so you can show, other visitors to my User Page, who you appretiate. They could be famous, a family member, or even just some random guy you've heard about. If you want to ask me a question, just talk, or yell furiously at me, just go over to Edit Page and post away. I'll reply ASAP. What YOU take from it... Too start you all off, here's a famous example; Jesus: He let himself die for your sins, according to the bible. Friscoal Hey dude I just challenged your first character Tulwar to a battle... do you accept? I plan to fight him as a human so we can be even a bit... or we can have a battle of the beasts featuring me in my demon form, just in my demon form and not my combined demon-angel form since I'm sure you'd like to have a fair fight of some sort just like me against Virogula (was that how he was spelled?) Or we can have the best of both worlds battle meaning that we'll combine the two battles into one... what is your anwser? *I've deleted the storyboard from the site, and moved it over to Notepad. I'll post it when I'm done. System of a Down Have you heard the song B.Y.O.B? It's especially fun to play on Guitar Hero World Tour. "YOU depend on OUR protection, yet you feed us lies...from...the tablecloth!" My page Contact 02:47, March 18, 2010 (UTC) That song is awsome too! :D So, why do you think they always send the poor? Dude, i think the songs about how people in power will create or get in problems, and then make the poor or weak go fix the problems for them. They send the poor because they don't think they have to deal with their own problems, since they can just get someone else to fix it for them. Yeah...and some people believe this song is directly criticizing the war in Iraq. I've googled the meaning of this song and there are a lot of different interesting interpretations of it. Make your move on the user battle with me (Friscoal's crew vs. Saber-X1138) at User Battles 2. My page Contact 17:28, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Holy Crap! You have 600 edits! And you don't even do articles! Groxiuos 00:41, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Everybody is escaping your dungeon in Twenty-Two Bounties... Arbiter 16:57, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Feel free to start editing the story Tricks and Puzzles on the User Battles 2 page! 14:06, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I think I'm escaping your institute thing..."When push comes to shove, kick."-A very wise man(ME!) 00:05, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Slayer Invites Requests and Questions regaurding this story. ---- Dragon-slayer? I'm in. "When push comes to shove, kick."-A very wise man(ME!) 19:42, April 15, 2010 (UTC) hmmm... Maybe once this story progresses farther, but not in the begining. You COULD be in it, but right now, I want to see where the story goes with the ones already invited go. Dragon Slayer seems to take place around the time Ryou became Arbiter and began destroying worlds...Does Dragon Slayer happen on Earth? Arbiter 03:32, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Kinda of. It's a stereotypical medevil version of it. I wouldn't mind tweaking a few more things. Hmm...some Dramons spend more time as dragons then dramons, or I could just use a regular dragon...okay. Shakrum, who will live, golden scales, breathes fire, ice, and golden fire that will pool and become liquid gold. Kiyin, who will die, ice colored scales, breathes gust-like winds and ice. That good? Drasocon 21:41, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- Musik (Music) Hey Alex do you like Van Halen? I don't actively listen to them, but their alright. A little old though. Old, maybe, but still a great band. Do you listen to DragonForce? That's an old one too, lol. Crap. Didn't even cross my mind. Drasocon 18:40, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Lol, no it's not. Van Halen is 80's rock music. DragonForce is actually a relatively new band, formed in 1999. That's 6 years later than when System of a Down started. My page Contact 01:15, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but Dragonforce sounds EXACTLY like Stryker (I think that's how it's spelled) which is an old band, plus WAY too many people blare "through the fire and the flames" and it's gotten to the point that I've heard that one song more than any others... They're not origional enough, but yes, you're right. They aren't an old band, but I really don't think many people listen to them because of the very things i've listed above. I haven't heard of Stryker before. Anyway, the reason people think all of DragonForce's songs sound the same is because they all stand out; they have incredibly fast solos and fast tempos in every song. Each one, however, has a unique melody. The only instrument you can say sounds exactly the same in every song is the drums with the exception of a few (you should listen to "Last Journey Home"). One of the reasons "Through the Fire and Flames" is so popular is because it's in Guitar Hero 3 and other parts of the media; being overused, like you said. Only TRUE DragonForce fans know that their songs do NOT all sound the same, and in my opinion there are many songs that sound better than Through the Fire and Flames. Once you plug in your earphones, and actually take the time to listen to one specific DragonForce song a number of times (not TTFAF), you begin to absorb the powerful, strong melody inside and appreciate the amazing amount of talent the band has, leaving you wanting to listen more and more. My page Contact 01:12, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Hmm to be honest I rarely watch any anime - I'm more a fan of the traditional Disney / Warner Brothers stuff (which is a little sad I'll admit) - I guess I just never really got into the anime/manga scene though I am sure like every genre their are good and bad sides to it Queen Misery 00:33, May 18, 2010 (UTC) main problem with Disney especially is they have watered their works down to preschool level and forgotten how to tell a story for both kids and adults - which they did in the past: Warner Brothers on the other hand is okay but most of the real interesting stuff is now censored as people no longer appreciate storytelling and instead focus on keeping everyone either content or (in my opinion) "dumbed down" Queen Misery 00:48, May 18, 2010 (UTC) sadly they got rid of Tale Spin, Duck Tales and Darkwing Duck (which were popular with older audiences as well) in favor of Hannah Montana and High School Musical - which was a mistake: I hope Epic Mickey will be good but I have doubts that Disney will have the guts to really do "dark" these days (they no longer show Black Cauldron or Rescuers 2 - some of the few truly dark movies): as for Warner Bros, well I guess they will always be childish but that's just Warner for you (though we mustn't forget Warner gave us DC - which in turn gave us Batman) Queen Misery 01:07, May 18, 2010 (UTC) I really don't know...but Fergie has good real-life vocals. The others I can't really speak for. Drasocon 20:57, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Victory is Mine! I found BioShock for PS3 last week and just beat it today. Looks like I don't need a 360 now. Also, I found a great PS3 exclusive game: Heavy Rain. Looks like I made the right console choice after all.Darth Bruce 00:03, June 11, 2010 (UTC) PS3 Yeah, having console only games kinda sucks. But Heavy Rain was worth gatting a PS3. It has one of the best game stories and character development ever.Darth Bruce 01:25, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Read the Music section. My page Contact 01:12, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, Friscoal. What's up? 20:15, July 10, 2010 (UTC) hey Friscoal, just needed to inform you I moved Warcry to User Battles 4 as I felt User Battles 3 was getting insanely huge - I've left a message to everyone involved explaining/apologising for any confusions (also heard you weren't feeling good (via the battle) so hope you feel better when you're reading this) Inferno Pendragon 16:49, September 12, 2010 (UTC) So about Virogulo... we're nicknaming him Viro now, instead of Gulo? Know the power of a judge 03:18, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Amnesty here. I noticed you joined the "Keeper of the Gate" story, but Nezerth hasn't answered for quite some time, so I'm starting to believe the story isn't going to continue... just thought I should let you know! Bye <3 Amnestyyy 19:42, October 10, 2010 (UTC) New Forum Since your such a villain fan i was wondering if u would be interested in helping on a new forum: http://villains.boardrealtors.net/index.htm Villain fan 22:10, October 13, 2010 (UTC)